1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand rest devices, and more particularly to an improved support device designed to support the heel and palm of a user's hand during the use of a computer pointing device such as a mouse, and specifically, to a hand rest that is adjustable as to the angle, attitude and height at which the hand is supported.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand resting devices are known to the public, and they are frequently used to support hands, wrists, forearms and other parts of the hands and arms. Most commonly, hand resting devices are utilized to support and provide comfort to a user to prevent injury during the tedious, repetitive activities encountered in the workplace.
For example, Bricker U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,585 discloses a rolling support platform device which is provided to assist in drawing, marking and writing. The device includes a metal or plastic platform having three or more socket-shaped, partial knock-outs and a ball bearing in each socket. Sufficient friction is imparted to a bearing by each socket, thereby producing a smooth rolling action without the problems of over rolling.
Unfortunately, this and other similar devices are severely limited in that they are not sized or shaped to support the hand when it is accessing a computer pointing device like a mouse. As we move toward more and more reliance on electronic devices such as the mouse, it has become obvious that the positioning of the hands with the wrists bent upwardly while accessing a mouse frequently leads to fatigue, muscle pain and inflammation of the hands, wrists and arms. Over an extended period of time this may result in permanent muscle or nerve damage. Therefore, a wide variety of different hand and wrist support configurations have been invented in an attempt to retard or prevent such fatigue and injuries from occurring.
Dietrich U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,176 discloses a portable palm, wrist or forearm rest that includes adjustable supports, a means by which to attach the rest to a data input device and a means for reducing resistance to the movement of the platform. The device provides a light, portable means for supporting a computer, typewriter, keyboard or data input device user's palm, etc. in order to alleviate fatigue. The height of the rest may be adjusted so as to accommodate keyboard height variations. However, even when the device is adjusted to the proper height, it is significantly limited. While it provides a surface upon which to rest the hands or wrists, it is itself a rigid surface that does not conform to the pressure of the hand, and, over an extended period of time consistently pressing the palm or wrist against its rigid surface may result in fatigue or soreness. In addition, this device has a relatively large number of parts and is therefore somewhat expensive to manufacture. The device is also not designed specifically for attachment to the data input device, which therefore limits its ability to be used in conjunction with moving input devices, such as a mouse.
Connor U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,630 discloses a wrist protector similar to that of Dietrich. However, this device improves over Dietrich's device in that the hand resting surface is constructed of a cushioning material that gives with the pressure exerted by the hand. The sidewall of the rest is designed to be adhered directly to the sidewall of a mouse or keyboard, thus forming a single assembly. Unfortunately, with this configuration the two devices must move together, which frequently forces awkward positioning and fatigue of the arm and shoulder. Such a construction also limits the effectiveness of the device as it provides no means by which to adjust the distance between the mouse and the rest, thus making it impossible to accommodate differences in placement preferences or hand and wrist size.
Otani U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,291 describes a keyboard forearm wrist rest that is solitary cushioned, rigid platform that positions the hands and wrists ergonomically in front of the keyboard. The lateral extensions of this solitary platform support the arms in a manner that minimizes damage to the vital structures of the wrists and reduces shoulder fatigue. The basic unit is attached to a rigid sheet, which rests upon the workstation, upon which the keyboard, plus central processing unit, and/or monitor are placed. A second embodiment includes a keyboard platform that extends from the basic unit and can be detached from the workstation proper.
Sanborn U.S. Pat. No. 105,001 describes an improvement in penman's hand-supports that relates to a new and useful device for supporting and forming a rest for the hand while writing or drawing, and is also intended to be used in schools for the purpose of training or teaching persons to hold their pens in a proper position.
The prior art does not teach a hand rest device for use with a mouse or trackball, etc. that only contacts the heel and palm of the user's hand without interfering with the user's wrist or forearm. Such a device allows the user to manipulate the computer pointing device such as a mouse while still providing the support needed to avoid stress and fatigue. The invention further provides the ability to easily manipulate the invention to change the angle in which the hand is supported and the distance which the hand is supported above the work surface. Thus there is a clear need for an improved palm rest that allows for the full scope of movement of a computer pointing device such as a mouse, while still providing effective support of the user's hands during repetitive use of the device. Furthermore, such a device would not be limited to rigid rest surface, but rather it would have the ability to move with the pointing device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.